


Współlokator

by Underthewater2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hogwart AU, Kissing, Louis jest duszkiem, M/M, Older Harry, Younger Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Harry to bałaganiarz i zapracowany nauczyciel zielarstwa w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, który odmawia przyjęcia domowego skrzata. Dlatego jego mama wpada na pewien genialny pomysł i załatwia Harremu współlokatora, który przez przypadek kocha rośliny tak samo mocno jak Styles, jeśli nie jeszcze bardziej.





	1. Cześć Harold! Jestem Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie moi drodzy! Dawno mnie tu nie było. Dlatego postanowiłam w ramach rekompensaty wrzucić dla was coś nowego. Ten tekst początkowo miał być krótkim shotem, który zaczęłam pisać dla koleżanki w ramach urodzinowego prompta. Niestety bardzo się rozrósł, więc postanowiłam podzielić go na rozdziały.  
> Od razu zaznaczam, że nie wiem kiedy będę miała czas wrzucić kolejną część. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, bo to moje pierwsze kroki w tym fandomie. A raczej fandomach ;)

Harry podniósł głowę znad czytanej książki i spojrzał na niebo. Po błękitnym sklepieniu przesuwały się leniwie rzadkie obłoczki, nie przynosząc ani odrobiny wytchnienia od palącego słońca. Był koniec sierpnia. Czas wakacji i słodkiego lenistwa zbliżał się ku końcowi. Już za kilka dni Harry miał wrócić do Hogwartu, gdzie od lat pracował jako nauczyciel zielarstwa. Zaproponowano mu ją zaraz po ukończeniu szkoły. Styles od zawsze miał smykałkę do roślin i wiedział o nich znacznie więcej niż jego rówieśnicy. Były jego pasją i miłością. Poświęcał im cały swój wolny czas. Dlatego też był przeszczęśliwy, gdy zaproponowano mu wpierw stanowisko zastępcy pani profesor Sprout, a po roku, gdy już się wdrożył, w pełni przejął obowiązki kobiety, która z wielką radością przeszła na zasłużoną emeryturę. Harry słyszał o tym, że staruszka przeprowadziła się gdzieś do Brazylii, gdzie oddała się całkowicie swojemu odwiecznemu marzeniu o zgłębianiu tajemnic roślin lasów równikowych. 

Harry westchnął i poprawił zielono-niebieską chustę, która przytrzymywała jego niesforne, czekoladowe loki z daleka od twarzy. Było mu strasznie gorąco. Od tygodnia w Holmes Chapel panowały okrutne upały, niszcząc rośliny, powodując pożary w lasach i na wysuszonych słońcem łąkach. Czego nijak nie było widać po ogrodzie loczka. Trawa była soczyście zielona, kwiaty w pełnym rozkwicie mieniły się od intensywnych kolorów, a dojrzewające owoce i warzywa aż same prosiły się o wyciągnięcie po nie rąk i skosztowanie ich. 

A wszystko za sprawą pewnego, małego pomocnika. Młodego duszka, który w tej chwili ucinał sobie popołudniową drzemkę, leżąc na brzuchu, na hamaku rozwieszonym pomiędzy dwiema dorodnymi jabłoniami. Jasnobrązowe włosy duszka były roztrzepane. Przydługa grzywka opadała na odprężoną we śnie twarz z wyraźnymi kościami policzkowymi. Wąskie, różowe wargi były rozchylone, a opalona skóra nabrała złotego koloru od letniego słońca. Louis, bo tak miał na imię duszek, był bardzo atrakcyjnym chłopakiem, by nie powiedzieć człowiekiem. Gdyż z całą pewnością nim nie był. Z pomiędzy łopatek szatyna wyrastały skrzydła, które przyciągały uwagę niczym magnes metal i były dostatecznym dowodem nieludzkiego pochodzenia młodego Tomlinsona. Dwie pary skrzydeł, które przynosiły namyśl egzotyczne motyle. Były duże i cienkie niczym papier. Prawie przezroczyste, z ciemniejszymi żyłkami układającymi się w zawiłe wzory i obrazy. Mieniły się jasnym błękitem tak bardzo podobnym do koloru oczu chłopaka. 

Harry uśmiechnął się. Oparł policzek na dłoni i przyjrzał się dokładniej duszkowi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis mieszkał u niego już ponad rok. Loczkowi zdawało się, że minął zaledwie dzień od czasu, gdy duszek się do niego wprowadził. Pamiętał ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj.

 

Mama Harrego stale martwiła się tym, że mieszkał sam. Doskonale wiedział, że młody nauczyciel nigdy nie miał czasu na nic poza pracą. Co nie do końca było prawdą, bo Styles w szklarniach spędzał całe dnie z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie mniej jednak rozumiał co rodzicielka miała namyśli. Dom Harrego i szkolny apartament wyglądały na niemal opuszczone. Wszędzie walały się stare księgi i ubrania, których loczek nie miał kiedy posprzątać. Meble pokryła warstwa kurzu, a w oknach i rogach ścian zagnieździły się pająki. 

Nic więc dziwnego, że Anne postanowiła wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i załatwić synowi domowego skrzata, o co często się sprzeczali. Matka stale powtarzała Harremu, że ten w końcu utonie w tym całym brudzie, jeśli czegoś w końcu nie zrobi. Harry jednak ani myślał o trzymaniu w domu skrzata. Te stworzenia były dla niego za bardzo pedantyczne. Wszystko by mu poprzestawiały i nie mógłby niczego później znaleźć. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że czarodziej miał awersję do trzymania tych biednych stworzeń w niewoli do czasu, aż ich właściciele nie zdecydują się podarować im ubrania. Nie miał serca trzymać przy sobie żywej istoty siłą, wbrew ich woli. No i co przesądzało sprawę, domowe skrzaty miały jakiś dziwny wstręt do roślin. A przynajmniej te, które Harry poznał do tej pory. Przekonał się o tym dość boleśnie, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w rodzinnym domu. Ilekroć wracał z Hogwartu na wakacje lub przerwę świąteczną, jego ukochane maleństwa były w opłakanym stanie, jeśli w ogóle jakimś udało się przetrwać. Eleonor, bo tak nazywał się domowy skrzat rodziny Stylesów, potrafiła ususzyć nawet kaktusy. 

Dlatego Anne wpadła na genialny pomysł, o czym jej syn przekonał się otwierając drzwi pewnego czerwcowego popołudnia i napotykając na swoim progu chłopaka ubranego w białą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, czerwone jeansy i z torbą podróżną na ramieniu. 

\- Cześć Harold! Jestem Louis. Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze razem mieszkało.


	2. A czy ja ci wyglądam na domowego skrzata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word mi padł. Starałam się sprawdzać dokładnie, ale błędów pewnie pojawiło się od groma.

\- Cześć Harry - powiedział duszek, uśmiechając się promiennie, a w kącikach jego błękitnych oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. - Jestem Louis. Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze razem mieszkało. - chłopak podał Harremu dłoń na przywitanie, którą ten odruchowo ujął. Zaskoczyło go to, jak niewielka była dłoń duszka w porównaniu z jego własną. 

Chłopak przecisnął się obok loczka, nie zważając na jego zaskoczoną i zdezorientowaną minę. Dopiero po chwili Harry otrząsnął się na tyle, by ruszyć za nieznajomym chłopakiem - Louisem, poprawił się w myślach. Zastał go w salonie. Duszek krytycznym wzrokiem taksował pokój, co rusz kręcąc głową i cmokając z niesmakiem. I może Harry czułby się zawstydzony panującym bałaganem, gdyby nie fakt, że był niezadowolony z powodu niezapowiedzianego najazdu na jego własność. W dodatku przez osobę, którą widział pierwszy raz w życiu. 

\- Anne mówiła, że będzie ciężko, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. Mam nadzieję, że ogród jest w lepszym stanie, bo jak nie, to ja się na to nie piszę - powiedział duszek, a loczkowi nagle zapaliła się nad głową żarówka, gdy zrozumiał, a przynajmniej sądził, że wie, co sprowadzało do niego Louisa. 

\- Zaraz. Moja mama? Ona cię przysłała? 

\- No tak. - szatyn obrócił się w stronę Harrego i spojrzał na niego jak na jakąś fikcyjną istotę nie z tego świata, co było dość zabawne zważywszy, że to nie Styles miał na plecach olbrzymie, motyle skrzydła. 

\- W porządku. - Harry zamknął oczy i przeczesał palcami potargane loki, burząc je jeszcze bardziej. Westchnął, nadymając przed tym lekko policzki, nim ponownie otworzył oczy i zaczął mówić. - Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie. Nie wiem co powiedziała ci moja mama, ale ja nie potrzebuję nikogo do pomocy w sprzątaniu. 

\- Jestem tego pewny - prychnął kpiąco Louis i przejechał palcem po komodzie. Na opuszku została gruba warstwa szarego kurzu. 

\- Dobra - stęknął zrezygnowany Harry. - Może i potrzebuję, ale nie lubię, gdy ktoś wałęsa mi się po domu. Szanuję sobie swoją prywatność. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że każdy skrzat domowy, z jakim miałem do czynienia, doprowadzał mój ogród do ruiny. 

\- A czy ja ci wyglądam na domowego skrzata? - oburzył się Louis, przez co jego policzki nabrały różowego koloru, oczy niebezpiecznie się zmrużyły w wyrazie czystej złości, a skrzydła drgały nerwowo. - Dla twojej wiedzy, jestem duszkiem. Leśnym duszkiem dla uściślenia - fuknął urażony, marszcząc zabawnie nosek, który jak zauważył Harry był niewielki i słodki. Aż chciałoby się go ucałować tylko po to, by zobaczyć to jeszcze raz. Na co szybko spoliczkował się mentalnie. Faceci nie są uroczy. A już na pewno nie ci, co zwalali mu się niezaproszeni na głowę. 

\- Skoro jesteś leśnym duszkiem, to dlaczego chcesz mieszkać w moim domu? - Styles skrzyżował ręce na piersi, obdarzając Louisa podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. - Przyznaję, że opuściłem się ostatnio w porządkach, ale temu miejscu daleko jeszcze do dżungli, czy buszu. 

\- A co ty myślałeś, że mieszkamy na drzewach albo jaskiniach? To nie średniowiecze. Wiem co to elektryczność i kanalizacja. Potrafię bez niczyjej pomocy korzystać z toalety. A także o zgrozo! - duszek zrobił przerażoną minę i złapał się za policzki. - potrafię posługiwać się odkurzaczem, piekarnikiem i kuchenką mikrofalową. To cud, czyż nie?

Harry przewrócił oczami na wygłupy chłopaka. - Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie . 

\- Potrzebuję miejsca, do którego mógłbym się przywiązać. - Louis spuścił głowę zawstydzony. Całe wcześniejsze rozbawienie i energia zdawała się z niego ulecieć, niczym z przekutego balona. Rumieńce na jego policzki przybrały na sile, a niewielkie dłonie nerwowo miętosiły brzeg koszulki, gniotąc ją niemiłosiernie. 

\- Mógłbyś jaśniej? - Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie próbował nawet ukryć tego, że nie miał pojęcia, o czym chłopak mówił. Był w końcu tylko zielarzem. Botanikiem. Nigdy specjalnie nie interesowały go zwierzęta i istoty nadprzyrodzone. No może poza tymi, które mógł znaleźć w swoim ogrodzie A to i tak głównie po to, by sprawdzić, jaki wpływ mogą one mieć na jego drogocenne rośliny. 

\- Bo widzisz - Louis przygryzł dolą wargę. - każdy leśny duszek po ukończeniu osiemnastego roku życia, musi przywiązać się do ziemi, lasu, którym będzie się opiekował i czerpał z niego moc. 

\- A nie mógłbyś osiąść w tutejszym lesie? 

\- Nie może to być zwykła kępa trawy - fuknął chłopak, a ta mała psotna, kpiąca iskierka ponownie pojawiała się w jego niebieskich oczach. - Drzewa, rośliny, sama ziemia, którą mamy wziąć w opiekę, musi mieć w sobie choć pierwiastek magii. A ta wiązka badyli, o której mówisz, ma w sobie równie wiele magii, co twoje śmierdzące, znoszone skarpety, które tak nawiasem leżą na stole - wskazał w ich kierunku palcem, a na jego twarzy wymalowane było obrzydzenie. - co jest strasznie obrzydliwe. Aż boję się pomyśleć w jakim stanie jest reszta twojego domu. 

Harry odchrząknął zakłopotany. Podrapał się po karku, uciekając spojrzeniem od przeszywających oczu Louisa. Czuł jak jego policzki i uszy czerwienieją z zawstydzenia. 

\- W takim razie w jaki sposób znajdujecie swoje domy? Nie sądzę by takich miejsc było zbyt wiele. - Harry wolał zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że był tym szczerze zainteresowany. W końcu nie codziennie ma się możliwość rozmawiać z leśnym duszkiem o magii w roślinach. 

\- Masz rację. - przytaknął Louis ponownie posępniejąc. Koszulka w jego dłoniach była już tak mocno powykręcana i pognieciona, że czarodziej był pewny, że po tym dniu będzie się nadawała wyłącznie do wyrzucenia.

\- Zazwyczaj młode duszki otrzymują pod opiekę fragment lasu, którym zajmują się ich rodzice. 

\- Dlaczego ty nie możesz tego zrobił? - zapytał zaciekawiony loczek. 

Na to pytanie szatyn zamarł. Przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że skóra wokół jego zębów pobielała. Spojrzał na Harrego błękitnymi, szklącymi się od łez oczami. 

\- Bo moi rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu. - w jego głosie pobrzmiewały łzy, sprawiając, że serce loczka ścisnęło się boleśnie. Zrobiło mu się żal chłopaka. Zawsze był wrażliwy na cudzą krzywdę, zwłaszcza, gdy miał do czynienia z osobami młodymi i bezbronnymi. 

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał spokojnie i delikatnie, pozbywając się wcześniejszej złości i uprzedzenia. Był pewny, że dla duszka to był bardzo bolesny temat i nie chciał go bardziej zranić swoją nachalnością i niemiłym zachowaniem. I bez tego Louisowi musiało być ciężko. Bycie wykluczonym i wyrzuconym z domu, który był dla większości osób oznaką bezpieczeństwa... Harry nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, co nastolatek musiał czuć. 

\- Rodzice... - Louis spuścił głowę tak, że Styles nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy zza długiej grzywki. - Dowiedzieli się o tym, że jestem gejem. 

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony tą nowiną. Jego usta same się rozchyliły i ułożyły w kształcie litery "o". 

\- Rozumiem, że ty też teraz mnie stąd wyrzucisz - mruknął niewyraźnie duszek. - Ok, sam trafię do drzwi. Miło było... - siąknał nosem i spróbował przecisnąć się koło loczka w drodze do wyjścia.

\- Czekaj! - Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu szatyna, zatrzymując go i uciszając w połowie zdania. Odwrócił go w swoją stronę. Kątem oka dostrzegł łzy na policzkach duszka, a jego serce zmieniło się w jedną, wielka papkę. Myśl, że to on był powodem smutku tej, wbrew pozorom, bardzo delikatnej i wrażliwej istotki, ugodził go niczym nóż. 

\- Nie mówiłem o tym, że nie możesz zostać. - Louis spojrzał na niego opuchniętymi od płaczu oczami, w których czaił się smutek, a także nuta nadziei. Oczami, które były w najpiękniejszym kolorze błękitu, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Które były tak blisko, że mógł w nich zatonąć i szybować, niczym po bezkresnej piękności letniego nieba. 

Harry odchrząknął, czując dziwny ucisk w piersi. - Cóż, ja... Przyznaję, że byłem trochę zaskoczony całą tą sytuacją, przez co mogłem być trochę niemiły. - podrapał się po karku w zakłopotaniu. - Zrozum, nie znam cię, a mama nic mi nie powiedziała i przez to ja, w ogóle... - zaczął się plątać, na co Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie. 

\- Paplasz bez sensu, wiesz o tym?

Harry odetchnął z ulgą na powrót humoru duszka. Zdecydowanie wolał go w takim wydaniu. 

\- Tak, to u mnie normalne, gdy się denerwuję. - uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując tym samym swoje dołeczki w policzkach. 

\- Ale zgaduję, że ludzie ci to wybaczają z powodu twoich uroczych loczków i dziecięcych dołeczków. Poważnie Hazza, nie mógłbyś już być bardziej cukierkowy. - Louis przewrócił oczami.

Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej na nowe przezwisko. Postanowił się o to nie czepiać tak długo, jak duszek nie zacznie wymyślać mu jakiś głupich przydomków, jak miał w zwyczaju robić to Niall, jego kolega z Hogwartu, który po ukończeniu szkoły wrócił do Irlandii, gdzie osiadł wraz z żoną Barbarą, swoją szkolną miłością. 

\- W takim razie LouLou, może ja pokażę ci ogród, a ty wyjaśnisz mi na spokojnie, na czym miałaby polegać to twoje przywiązanie do ziemi? 

\- LouLou? Poważnie? Na nic lepszego cię nie stać? - prychnął duszek ponownie przewracając oczami. Harremu nie umknął jednak uśmiech czający się w kącikach jego ust, ani urocze zmarszczki w kącikach oczu.

\- No chodź, Lou-Bear, bo zmienię zdanie. 

\- Lou... Co? - pisnął zaskoczony chłopak. - Nie! Nie możesz tak do mnie mówić! - krzyknął głośniej, a jego głos podskoczył o oktawę. - Nie pozwalam ci! - Harry uśmiechnął się nikczemnie na przerażoną, nowym przezwiskiem minę Louisa. 

Nikt nie mówił, że Styles też nie mógł być dobry w te klocki.


End file.
